


Breedling

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: Needs & Necessities [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: You're a known beauty in your hometown, catching the eyes of men, women, Marines, and pirates. Their gazes are a confidence boost unmatched by nearly everything else, and you relish in how they look at you - knowing they can stare all they want, but they can never have you.And then one day you catch the eye of a visiting stranger.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader, Vinsmoke Niji/Reader, Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Series: Needs & Necessities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869754
Comments: 53
Kudos: 136





	1. Investment

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tags to be updated as subsequent chapters are added

“You’re a pretty thing.”

That wasn’t the first time someone had said as much to you. You were so used to hearing it, you barely batted an eye at the compliment anymore. Family, friends, neighbors. It was normal, hearing everyone talking about your beautiful hair, your sweet face, your figure. You accentuated your features with pretty clothes, with makeup - even though, really, you were pretty enough without any of that. 

Pretty enough, in fact, to catch the eye of a visiting prince. You loved going down to the port, getting a kick out of Marines, pirates, merchants, whoever, catching a look at you and being completely lovestruck. Nothing wrong with a confidence boost. That morning, though, there were different ships entirely at port - more like snails, than any regular ship you’d ever seen - and you had snuck closer for a better look, ducking behind crates and palettes that had been unloaded. How often did anyone see  _ this _ sort of sight?

When a nervous feeling prickled your skin, tightening your throat and churning your stomach, you’d made up your mind to leave - and you ran right smack into a stranger. He was taller than you, a commanding presence at the dockside, handsome and elegant. His clothes were spotless, as was his white cape, and he caught you in his arms before you could fall.

You opened your mouth to apologize, and the words choked in your throat. He was completely expressionless as he looked down at you, mouth in a thin line, bright red hair moving only slightly in the sea breeze. You could see your reflection in his sunglasses - wide-eyed, pink-cheeked. After a moment, he smiled at you as he pulled you up to your feet.

“I...I’m sorry,” you managed to choke out. 

You moved to take a step back, and his grip on you tightened, fingers digging into your soft skin. His smile grew wider as you felt that same anxious feeling beginning to grow.

“Do you know who I am?”

“A visitor, sir.” It seemed a safe answer.

“A visiting  _ prince,” _ he corrected you, taking one hand from you to push his sunglasses up over his head. Without half of his face hidden, his attractiveness grew, and you felt yourself blushing brighter. His features were sharp and defined, and his eyes were a shade of blue deeper than the ocean itself. Everything was noble, regal, and you knew what he told you was truth.

“I...I apologize for falling into you, your highness.” You gave a quick bow, unable to extricate yourself from him for a proper curtsy. The anxiety you felt made your mouth dry.

He said nothing, tilting his head at you as those beautiful blue eyes moved over your body, starting at your shapely legs and slowly moving over your hips, your waist, and your breasts. All the while, his smile grew wider and wider.

“Your highness?” You asked, nervously. You realized then, what was making you so nervous. The usually-noisy port is quiet, and empty. There is not a soul around you, no merchants or locals or Marines. Just you and the prince, who was taking his time enjoying your looks. This time, you found it wasn’t giving you quite the confidence boost it normally did.

“You’re a pretty thing.”

The port was gone. Your home island likely long gone as well. He has you in a beautiful room in a castle, opulent and fitting his princely presence. The carpets are thick and plush, and a deep shade of ruby red. All of the windows are long, gauzy curtains in a similar red shade, and you catch on pretty quickly that this seems to be a motif with this prince - the crystal chandelier directly above, hung with strings of what seem to be actual rubies, confirms this. His bed is soft, needlessly large, and you wonder if it would be more comfortable if you weren’t bound. 

And scared.

“A force of habit,” the prince explains as he unties your wrists, not really sounding sorry at all for kidnapping you. Not that you expected he would. He sits down in an ornately carved chair, gilded in places, pulled to the side of the bed. The long sleeves of his black shirt are rolled to his elbows, and he’s holding what looks like a silver cigarette case in his hands. He studies you with those gorgeous blue eyes, a curiosity in them that does not quell your anxiety. “I notice you didn’t try to run.”

“No point, your highness,” you answer, swallowing first so your voice isn’t shaking. Trying to escape would give him a reason to hurt you, and so far, he had been gentle...more or less. You try to relax, laying back against the soft pillows on the bed. The linen is lightly perfumed and fragrant, but you can detect an almost metallic smell. 

He chuckled, opening the case in his hands. “Pretty  _ and _ smart. I picked well, I see.”

Inside of the case are several pills, neatly lined in a row and held in place by a thin strap. They look almost like candies, in shades of soft pastel, each one with a 66 stamped in the center. With deft fingers, the prince frees one of the pills, pinching it between his fingertips and bringing it to your mouth. You open your mouth without being told, and he chuckles approvingly again.

“Lift your tongue. Let it dissolve.”

You raise your tongue for him to place the pill, shivering a bit at his fingers in your mouth. You’re not a fool; you know your situation is precarious at best and you’re trapped with a man who has stolen you from your home - but you’re only human, and you can’t deny your attraction. When he takes his hand away, you close your mouth, feeling a fizzy sensation from the pill. Your mouth tastes faintly of strawberries, and you can feel yourself begin to heavily salivate. Quickly, you swallow the excess, and the prince smiles again.

“I’ve picked you for a very, very special role in this kingdom,” he explains quietly, setting the case of pills on the fancy bedside table before leaning over to slip his shoes off. You watch as his black gloves come off next, set beside the pills, and then he stands up to slip off his white cape to drape it over the back of the chair. “You should feel honored.” 

Inside your mouth, you keep salivating and swallowing as the pill dissolves. The more you swallow, the more a fuzzy feeling begins to wash over you. Your body temperature creeps upward, faster and faster, and you fidget against the soft duvet. The fabric tickles at the back of your legs, setting off a confusing tingle of pleasure through your body. You feel it most intensely between your legs, and the sensation makes your eyes roll back as you arch your body. As your head sinks deeper into the pillows, you feel the prince’s hands on you, unzipping your skirt and pulling it down and off. Fingers undo the front of your blouse as your tits come into view, wrapped up in lace. Those sensations birth more waves of pleasure, thrumming heavily between your legs, and the air around you feels sticky and hot. 

More saliva fills your mouth. You swallow again.

You don’t know when the prince ended up on the bed, on top of you, but you blink and here’s there. His clothes are gone, but you barely have a moment to process that before his hand slips up your back to unhook your bra. Nails rake down your back as he pulls his hand away and again your body convulses as your nerves are saturated with  _ pleasure, pleasure, pleasure. _ Your bra is ripped off, and your stiff nipples and bare tits are exposed easily. Red hair brushes your face as he sucks hard at your neck, and you move to raise your arms before he pins both of them to the bed.

“What this kingdom needs,” he whispers into your ear, trapping you beneath him as he easily positions himself between your spread legs. You lift your head slightly, catching a glimpse at his body as he slides against you. He’s muscle, more muscle than you’ve seen on anyone before, and you catch yourself beginning to drool in your daze. “Is greater numbers in the royal family. Our military branch consists of commanders exclusively from the royal family. Are you following my meaning?”

You hear his words, but they mean nothing as his lower body grinds tightly against yours. There’s a pronounced, aching hardness rubbing against you, right between your legs - the only place wetter than the inside of your mouth at that moment. You’ve only had a few cocks in your life, nothing terribly remarkable, but even the slightest graze of his shaft over your underwear and you feel your body tensing in what you know from personal experience to be pre-orgasmic bliss. Panting heavily, you nod at his words, copious amounts of drool streaming from the corners of your mouth.

“We need  _ more _ such commanders. And they need to be from royal stock...that’s where I come in. In more ways than one.” He chuckles again, and he releases one of your wrists to move his hand against your body, stroking his open palm downwards over your belly before hooking his fingers in the soaked crotch of your underwear. 

His knuckle barely grazes your sticky, puffy cunt lips, but it’s somehow enough to set you off. Your back arches as he yanks your underwear to your feet, breathless whines and whimpers flowing from your lips as you thrash your head from side to side. Despite no direct contact, you can feel your clit throbbing and pulsing, your cunt muscles contracting and releasing rhythmically. The intensity of the sensation skyrockets when you feel the prince thrust inside you, squeezed tightly by your wet walls as he fills you completely in a single motion.

Your whimpers turn into overwhelmed sobs, your head spinning with confusion and ever-growing pleasure tingling on every nerve. For a moment, you think about the pill he gave you - could this be contributed to the pill?

Whatever train of thought you start to form dissolves quickly as the prince wastes no time whatsoever in rapidly pumping in and out of your body, each thrust shaking your body and driving the air from your lungs. Your tits bounce over and over, becoming sore, and you arch your back again to press them into the prince’s chest. The sweaty skin rubbing over your nipples over and over makes you cross-eyed, and you again feel your eyes rolling into the back of your head. You lift your legs to wrap them around the prince’s waist, and the change in the angle of his penetration makes you cry out.

“As I was  _ saying,” _ the prince pants out, grasping at you and lifting you off the bed. His hand squeezes your ass as he easily holds you up, pounding you more deeply all the while. You can feel sweat flowing freely all over your body, like the saliva from your mouth, and before you can gasp again, the prince shoves fingers into your mouth. Without thinking, you suckle hard, sliding your tongue around each individual finger and tasting the salt of his sweat. As your eyes begin to slide out of focus, you can see his face over yours - with those blue eyes watching you closely again. “We raise our own commanders...but we need to  _ make  _ them first. Do you understand what this means for you?”

You feel his cock slamming into you harder than before, bottoming out repeatedly, and you let out a loud cry that’s muffled by the prince’s fingers. Your eyes roll up again, focusing on the ceiling, and you can see the chandelier coming in and out of focus. Still, you don’t understand what the prince is trying to tell you - the pleasure is coming in constant waves now, steadily rippling out with each thrust from the prince, and your head feels clouded and gooey.

“You’ll make good breeding stock.” He takes his hands from your mouth and ass, grabbing onto your shoulders with both to hold you firmly in place as he shoves his cock deep inside you harder still, rotating his hips slowly as he presses hard against your cervix. “That little pill I gave you serves to both have you adjust to your breeding without much resistance  _ and _ increases the likelihood of a successful breeding on the whole. How do you like  _ that?” _

Breeding. All you can process is what that comes with - greater ecstasy than what you’re experiencing even now, filled to the brim with the prince’s pleasure. Something nobody has ever done to you before - and it’s all you can think about now that the prince has suggested it. You feel your eyes going wide as you look up at him, squeezing your pussy tightly around him and watching the prince’s face contort with a groan. 

"You should be so pleased, being an asset to Germa like this.” In response to your clenching, he pounds into you harder, rocking his hips against your pelvis. You can feel his cock stimulating every inch of your cunt, and the sloppy noises are a turn-on in their own right - not that you needed further arousal. Beneath you, you can feel the duvet is thoroughly soaked. “The constituents do so love little princes and princesses...and I'll make sure you'll give us plenty."

“Pleased…” You whisper back, feeling that familiar tension in your belly as the heat in your body began to climb again. He was going to fill you, deeper than anyone else ever could, and you fixate on it. You obsess. “Pleased...I’m pleased…”

Your sensitive walls grow more sensitive still as you feel him growing larger inside you, twitching and swelling. It’s only a matter of time before he reaches his peak.

“You’re pleased? I knew a darling little slut like you would be.” His breathing is reduced to grunting, and you can see the sweat dripping steadily from his face. He’s smiling, and he brings his hand up to his face to stroke at your jaw. The gentle touch brings gentle mewling from your lips, and you hold your legs tightly around him. “Be a good little breedling and I’ll fill you with more than just my seed. Do you think you’ll have a prince or a princess first? Or both?”

Gulping down as much air as you could, you grab onto his shoulders, bracing yourself for the double impact that you know is about to bowl you over. Your heart is racing, and the tingling between your legs is rapidly reaching a fever pitch. The prince stops talking, fucking you with renewed vigor and concentration. His hair has wilted, sweat soaking it to a darker shade of red than before, and your eyes settle there right as they slide out of focus one more time.

Your cunt walls clamp down first as your pelvis slams upward into the prince, right as he bears down with his full weight. Before your brain can register what’s happening, before you can cry out once more, the prince catches right up to you, letting out a strangled gasp of a sound as he collapses against you. There’s a potent explosion of wetness and heat inside you, triggering cries that rapidly turn into sobs as your body jerks and twists beneath the prince. All along your back, you can feel the uncomfortable prickle of the damp bedding rubbing into your sensitive skin, with a growing puddle forming beneath your ass. It doesn’t matter - everything else is bliss, the purest pleasure, and your body continues to tremble and shake with post-orgasmic aftershocks, even after the prince pulls out of you.

“The side effects of the pill should last several more hours,” the prince explains quietly, breathless as he sits on the edge of the bed. You turn your head to look at him, eyes tracing the muscles in his shoulders and back as he opens the bedside table. When he turns back around, he’s holding a necklace, a flat loop of the brightest gold, and he leans over to place it at your neck. The cold metal against your skin makes you gasp and moan again, and the prince smirks at you.

“Are you familiar with the collars that the Celestial Dragons place on their slaves? Ugly things. Our scientists came up with a much more elegant version...if you try to leave Germa, or my part of the fleet overall...well, I’m sure you can guess what will happen.” Laughing lightly to himself, the prince begins to get dressed again, pulling back on his white pants and black shirt before leaving you on the bed, making his way to the door. “I can’t have you running off with the potential future of the kingdom inside you, can I?”

You mumble a response that isn’t quite words.

“I’ll be back later...clean yourself up once you’re composed enough to find the bathroom.” He starts to step through the door and stops short, holding up a finger. “One more thing...if you see my brothers,  _ do _ make it clear that you’re mine. I promise you, they are far more rough around the edges than I am. And they don’t care for pills to make things easier for you.”

Before you can ask for what he means by that, he is gone, door closing and latching behind him with a click. 

Head still swimming, you fidget in place on the bed, heart still beating at a rapid pace as your body temperature leaves you sweating. Your clit hasn’t stopped throbbing, and you can feel everything the prince left inside you slowly oozing out and dripping onto the bed. Even that sensation is intense, and you lie back to catch your breath.

As you close your eyes for several deep breaths, you hear the door open again. 

“I told you he got one.” A male voice, one you don’t recognize. You freeze in place on the bed, eyes wide as you stare up at the ceiling, not even daring to cover yourself with the blankets or your arms. “Didn’t waste any time filling her up.”

“If he just finished up with her, then she’s still out of it.” There’s another male voice, deeper than the other, and his voice makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up. “You know how Ichiji is. Using those pills. Where’s the fun in that? Why even bother if the girl is so out of it, she can't properly beg you to fuck her?”

The first voice laughed.

His brothers. The brothers he had  _ literally _ just mentioned. Your heart begins to beat even faster - something you would not have thought possible before then.

“Niji, if he catches us -”

“Then we need to not get caught. Which means we need to hurry up.”

You hold your breath, still laying perfectly still, waiting and hoping that they’ll just leave. After a moment, you hear the door closing, and you let out a small sigh of relief.

And then you hear the footsteps coming towards you.


	2. Clandestine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Two parts left after this and this mini-fic will be done  
> \- Niji is not a gentleman

Two sets of hands grab you, seizing you at your wrists and pulling you upright on the bed. The forceful yank causes your head to snap back, but your chin scarcely tilts towards the ceiling before one of your visitors releases your arm and grabs your face. Rough fingertips dig hard into your cheeks, squeezing your mouth open and splaying your lips. Saliva bursts out, flowing heavily over your bottom lip and over your tits, and you writhe at the tingling on your skin. Your eyes focus and unfocus as they please, making the man holding your face hard to make out at all. There’s blue hair and - goggles, glasses? You can’t tell before he becomes a blur again.

“Look at her face,” you hear a voice behind him comment, and over his shoulder, you can see the other brother - taller than the other prince from before, with green hair. “Niji, she’s fucked.”

“In more ways than one.” Niji’s voice is full of disgust as he pinches your cheeks harder, but you can see a grin creeping across his face. Using his other hand, he scoops up the spit still trickling from your mouth, and smears it on your face. Every single nerve in your face tingles as fingers glide over your skin, and you shake as another moan escapes your lips. “Disgusting. Look what Ichiji’s gone and done to her. Tch...grab her legs.”

Hand move from your wrist to your legs as Niji lets go of your face to grab your under your arms. You’re whisked off the bed as you stare dazedly up at the chandelier, naked, with cum dripping out of your cunt and spit dripping out of your mouth. The walls around you change from elegant wallpaper to gleaming white tile as you’re brought into the bathroom. You can tell the bathroom is large, the way the princes’ footsteps echo, and the way the volume of their excited breathing increases as they slam and lock the door. It doesn’t bother you at all - you’re too engrossed at the feeling of their hands on your body, holding you just behind your knees and by your shoulders, fingers caressing, poking, and squeezing as they carry you.

“Bring her to the shower, Yonji - no, not that one, the other one.” 

You lift your head to see a frosted glass partition with its door slid open. They set you down just inside, and you catch yourself before landing hard on the cold tile. One of them steps past you, the taller one (Yonji?), and you lift your head to see him pulling a shower head down from the wall closest to both of you. You’ve always liked showers - warm water on your skin, lathering up with fragrant soap. It’s one of your favorite things to do, and even the thought of _that_ is slightly arousing, triggering a familiar hot pulse between your legs…

You blink, and notice Yonji has the shower head aimed directly between your legs, right where you just felt that ripple of pleasure. He’s facing away, hand on the faucet handle, and it’s almost as if time slows to a creep momentarily as he turns the water on.

“Wait,” you pant out, somehow managing to find your voice again. “Wait, what are you -”

“Get everything Ichiji left in her out,” Niji orders him as he reaches over your shoulders, placing his hands on your knees and forcing your legs open wide. His grip on you is the strongest you’ve felt. “Prep the bitch for the next round of breeding.”

The surge of water is hot, falling just short of the threshold where it can burn as it sprays all over your most sensitive parts. It rushes inside you and back out again, bringing mixed fluids back out with it in a milky waterfall. The pressure forces the water between your lips, over your clit, and you buck your head backwards as a powerful orgasm blows away what senses you had regained. Your protests dissolve into gasping and gibbering as you twist under Niji’s grasp, pressing yourself against him and into the tile.

“She’s cumming.” Yonji’s observation sounds both derisive and surprised as he kneels on the floor, aiming the shower head with more precision as he rolls his pants up with the other hand. Your orgasm peaks higher still, dragging on as the water flows over you, soaking you and cleaning you. Your head slams backwards into Niji, over and over, but he doesn’t react - beyond what you’ve been feeling jabbing at you from behind.

“I don’t care.” He moves out from behind you and you fall backwards onto the tile, which has grown rapidly warmer from the heat of the water. You arch your back as your pleasure continues to mount, moving more freely when Niji releases your knees. A moment later, he leans over you, forcing his hands between your thighs. He spreads you open, wider than before, and the increased intensity of the water draws a cry from somewhere deep inside you. “That better have been all of it. I don’t want anything of Ichiji left in her or I’m going to puke.”

The water turns off, and without the echo of its flow to fill the bathroom, you can hear your breathing and whimpering loud in your ears, scratchy and needy. Your clit is throbbing and your head is a whirlwind again, and you give up trying to swallow the saliva that keeps filling your mouth. You want the water back on, or you want their hands back on you - you want something, _something,_ and you go to put your hand between your legs when Niji snatches it.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Eagerly, you obey, turning onto your hands and knees as Yonji walks past you again, snickering. You look up at him as he passes, and your eyes work just long enough for you to notice he has almost the precise same face as Ichiji - the prince from earlier. He lacks his brother’s elegance, but he has the chin, the mouth, the features that made his brother so handsome. You hear the sound of a zipper being undone behind you, and Yonji’s smirk vanishes.

“Why do you get her first?!”

“I’m older.” Niji grabs your arms and pulls them back as he shoves himself into you, filling you and then ramming hard as he bottoms out. The wet, squelching noise fills the entire bathroom, as does the loud groan he lets out. Your face lands hard on the tile as you cry out again, body tensing as another orgasm sends you twitching and jerking. There isn’t a moment to catch your breath before he pulls out and slams back in again. Each motion causes the gold necklace around the base of your neck to fly forward and then slap back into your skin, over and over.

You remember, then, what Ichiji had told you before leaving. “Wait, wait, please,” you gasp out between thrusts, each fresh one sending you cross-eyed. With every word you get out, it feels as though Niji fucks you harder, not the slightest bit interested in what you have to say. “Your brother...your brother said I’m his, and you -”

Niji jerks his hips forward with twice as much force, ramming your face against the tile. Before you can open your mouth to protest again, his hand is wrapping around your throat, squeezing tightly and reducing your breathing to the tiniest wheezes. The puddled water beneath your face is the same that washed out of you earlier, and you can taste the salt of bodily fluids when it splashes on your lips.

“I don’t give a rat’s _ass_ what Ichiji said. Is he here? Or did he fuck you and leave, just like every other breeding whore he’s brought into this castle?” The wet slapping noises fill the bathroom, and you can’t even hear your strained breaths. Niji squeezes your throat more tightly, and you feel yourself beginning to grow lightheaded. “I’m well aware that you’re ‘his.’ That was obvious from that pretty necklace of yours. I don’t care.”

Somewhere else in the bathroom, you can hear Yonji laughing again.

Niji loosens his grip just long enough for you to take a breath, and the combination of a lungful of air mixed with his deep, powerful thrusts sends you over the edge again. You slam your hips back against Niji, shoving your ass into him as you strain to press his cock as deep inside you as you can as your walls clench and release. “You’re not the first breeding bitch Ichiji’s brought around..we were going to pick our own. But Ichiji does seem to have an eye for the prettiest whores to be bred...and Yonji and I don't mind sharing behind his back anyway."

More laughing from Yonji. More desperate wriggling from you, urging yourself back onto Niji’s thrusts as he grips your throat again. Your tits and knees are beginning to grow sore, being held firmly against the tile, but every thrust sends more waves of pleasure over your body, cresting as they creep up your back and wash over your scalp. Your skin tingles, and - not for the first time - you can swear you’re seeing stars. You can breathe just enough to moan, and you can do little more than that.

“Unless that was your way of telling me you like Ichiji more than me? I will say _this_ much,” Niji’s voice is little more than a hiss, and you can hear him beginning to struggle to breath properly himself as he pounds into you, still fully dressed with his pants at his knees, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against you as he leans into your body. “I'm _not_ Ichiji. I don't need pills to keep a bitch happy while I'm breeding her. Either my cock does the trick, or my hand around her throat will."

Niji wasn’t counting for the trifecta of the pills, his cock, and his hand at your throat - sending you spiraling rapidly towards another orgasm. Again, he loosens his grip for you to take a breath, and you make the mistake of trying to speak again.

“I just -”

Instantly, Niji grabs your throat again, pressing tightly on your windpipe and cutting you off before you can even think about drawing breath. "I don't care what a breeding bitch has to say,” he growls, shoving into you with a particularly hard thrust that bottoms out once again. “I only want to hear her moaning."

As your next orgasm draws closer still, your walls tighten snugly around Niji, who continues to pump in and out of you at an exhaustive, brutal pace. As with his brother, you can feel him swelling inside you, touching into every fold, and your body begins a long, drawn-out shudder in anticipation. Niji ceases speaking altogether, dissolving into animalistic grunting as he works you over, his free hand firmly planted against the tile for leverage. You feel it coming, for both of you, and right before it hits, Niji leans in as close as he can behind your ear.

“If one of us breeds you successfully, it had better be me.”

The scream that you want to let out as you cum dies in Niji’s tight fist, but the rest of your body begins the familiar bucking, thrashing, and twisting. There’s a loud, deep snarl from Niji as his fist locks even tighter around your neck, and there’s that wet heat inside you as he fills you with his cum, breeding you like you knew he would. His back is arched all the while, pushing into you despite there being nowhere left to go, and the mingled pleasure and pain leaves you whimpering and pressing back at him to dial up the sensation.

When he pulls out, he lets you drop flat onto the tile - used, gushing, and still twitching with post-orgasmic bliss. Resting face-down on the floor, your necklace - the glorified shackle - is cold on your hot, flushed skin, and goosebumps break out all around it.

“Clean her up like you did before,” you hear Niji bark at Yonji. “And hurry up before Ichiji gets back. I don’t think the breeding slut is done being filled just yet.”


	3. Enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Just the epilogue left...that'll be up very soon

You don’t remember passing out, but you assume you must have. When you come to, you’re out of the bathroom, and out of Prince Ichiji’s room entirely. You’re back on a bed, one perhaps even larger than the one before, and the duvet is silky to the touch. There’s another chandelier on the ceiling - nearly identical to the one in Ichiji’s room, but strung with emeralds rather than rubies. The bedding is a similar, deep shade of green, and you let yourself indulge in its softness as you feel your mouth slowly filling with saliva again.

The pill, it seems, has not worn off just yet.

“Finally waking up?” You can hear a voice, but you can’t see who it belongs to from where you’re laying, groggy and confused. It’s not Ichiji, and it doesn’t sound like Niji either - leaving only Yonji, the youngest prince. Slowly, you try to sit up, pressing your arms into the bed to prop yourself up, and you realize you’re still naked.

“You don’t need to sit up.”

Heat beginning to tickle inside you once again, you lay back down. You hear his footsteps as he comes around to the side of the bed, and you turn your head to look up at him when he gets close. A single glance up in his direction confirms two things: one, as you initially thought, he and his brothers have the exact same face. Same nose, same chin, same eyebrows ending in an inexplicable spiral. Those features are just as handsome on him as they were on his older brothers, and he’s smiling at you to boot.

Two - Yonji appears to be _much bigger_ than Ichiji or Niji. It’s more than height, it’s...everything. His brothers were on the tall and slim side, while Yonji doesn’t appear to have a single part of his body that wasn’t heavily muscled. He sits beside you on the bed, and extends a glass of water to you. “Actually, if you want any of this, you probably do need to sit up.”

Nodding slowly, you sit up and accept the water, drinking it gratefully. It washes down the saliva that was rapidly accumulating in your mouth again, and it’s cool against your tired throat. As you drink, your eyes wander onto Yonji, who is looking right back at you. He’s not dressed _as_ formally as either of his brothers had been, lacking the dress shirt and wearing only a short-sleeved v-neck and undershorts, but that’s fine by you. He looks as though he’s showered recently, with his green hair wet and brushing his shoulders. Under his shirt, you can make out the muscles across his chest, his broad shoulders, and biceps that might be bigger than your head. You wonder what they’d feel like, squeezed tightly by your hands.

Then you realize how he’s looking at you, and you know you’ll find out soon enough.

“I don’t like rushing with a breeding whore.” Blushing, you hand the empty glass back to him, and he sets it on the table. He’s still smiling as he lays on his side next to you, and he reaches a hand out to brush your hair from your face. The mere touch reawakens the heat between your legs, and you feel a gentle pulse that makes your heart race once more. “Ichiji and Niji get what they want and then they take off again...and I don’t mind. Being the youngest has its perks. There’s nobody waiting in line for you behind me.”

You nod, and he reaches around your shoulders to pull you in closer to him, keeping you on your back. You slide easily on the silk, bumping up against his chest. He’s solidly built, warm, and so much bigger than you in comparison. Swallowing another mouthful of spit, you spread your legs willingly when he slips his hand down your body and between your thighs. You’re more than wet enough, and your cunt practically swallows his fingers, squeezing them tightly as you whine.

“I’m going to take my time with you.” 

He urges a third finger inside you, moving them back and forth as you start twitching on the bed. Yonji isn’t as rough with you as Niji, but he’s not as gentle as Ichiji either; his motions are the perfect balance between the two. In no time, your hips are trembling, nipples growing stiff as a fresh sheen of sweat coats your body. The drool is back too, spilling over your bottom lip as you open your mouth to gasp, and not a sound slips out before Yonji puts his mouth over yours. He kisses you deep, forcing you harder against the bed and biting your lip. When he breaks the kiss, you’re panting heavily, and stops fingering you long enough to quickly pull his shirt off. His bare chest is as stunning as you’d hope it would be, and you hold your breath for a moment as you stare at him.

“Oh, you like that?” Yonji smirks as he leans over you, busying himself with your tits and sucking each nipple to full, aching hardness. Your vision blurs again as you feel his tongue swirling around, easily coaxing long, shuddering whines from you. 

“Yes,” you manage to gasp out, legs shaking as he pushes his fingers back inside you. His thumb rests right over your clit, pressing down with just the slightest pressure as he moves his fingers in and out, triggering a steady dripping of fluid from your pussy. It’s warm and slick between your cheeks before it soaks into the bedding. You can feel him moving his fingers inside you, stretching you, right before his thumb twitches ever-so-slightly against your clit. 

Your orgasm - you’ve lost track of how many this makes, now - once again turns you into a bucking, squealing mess. Your cunt walls are clamping and releasing as tightly as they can around Yonji’s fingers, but he somehow manages to keep you stretched open wide the whole time, rubbing his fingertips into the most sensitive spots. As your body twists and jerks, you grab for him, hand landing on his hip first and then sliding down over his pelvis between his legs.

That’s when you stop breathing again. 

"Do you know the real reason I have to take my turn with a breeding bitch last?" His voice is teasing, but you can hear some pride as well. If what you’re feeling under his shorts isn’t a figment of your lust-fueled, clouded brain, the pride is well-deserved. Your hips jerk as his fingers spread your pussy wider still, gaping it open in a way no one else has done before - not even his older brothers.

"You're the youngest." Turning onto your side to bring your other hand to him, you hook your fingers in the waistband of his shorts. There’s a trail of hair leading from his navel down, the same green as the rest of his hair, and you notice he twitches when you touch him there. You don’t take your other hand from where it’s resting, stroking him beneath the fabric. Even concealed as it is, you can already feel how thick and _heavy_ his cock is.

"No! I mean. I am. But no...that's not why...you'll see, and feel. Very soon. But first…” He shoves you onto your back again before turning onto his knees, maneuvering himself between your spread legs. With a smirk, he brings his other hand to your pussy, brushing palms against the hand with its finger still tucked inside you. “You need to be prepped.”

You grit your teeth, throwing your head back as you feel a second set of fingers pushing their way into you, pressing against your walls and prying you open in tandem with the fingers that had been there first. Your heavy breathing dissolves into frantic gasps as you grind your ass back into the bed, your fluids forming a larger and larger puddle as Yonji works his fingers inside you, holding you open and stretching you wider. The sensitive skin feels hot and tingly the more insistently he spreads you, and a moment later, you peak once more. The muscle contractions are nothing against his fingers, bearing down as hard as they can and failing entirely at tightening your cunt even the slightest bit.

When you catch your breath again, you realize Yonji is laughing, looking down at you with an almost wolfish grin as he continues to hold you open. Your eyes move from his - that beautiful shade of blue you keep seeing with these brothers - to his crotch, where you can see the heaviness that you felt before growing even larger still, and twitching.

He notices you looking, and laughs louder. “Ichiji _did_ pick a special one. Eyes on the prize. But you’re not ready yet.”

As you keep moaning and whimpering, his fingers prod you more, feeling into sensitive folds and slick skin. Everything he touches, he presses outward, sending tremors through your body and making your swollen, exposed clit throb. In minutes, another orgasm hits you with full force - and then another, and another, and one more still, in an almost unbroken chain. You lose nearly all grasp of your surroundings as your body endlessly arches and twists, drool streaming from your mouth and tears streaming from your eyes. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest, and the sound is louder than before in your ears.

By the time Yonji pulls his fingers back out, the ceiling above you is doing an impression of a top, whirling around with the glittering chandelier at the very center. Your cunt is twitching in its familiar milking motions, but it’s been spread so widely, you can’t feel your walls touching anymore. As you try to steady your breathing, you feel Yonji laying on his back beside you, pulling his shorts down to his feet before kicking them off the bed.

“Get over here.”

Without question, you sit up, closing your eyes to resist how fast the room is spinning. You feel blindly for him, and touch his leg for a moment before he grabs you by your shoulders and places you on top of him. Straddling him at his waist, you start to fall forward, and you open your eyes again as you catch yourself and grab tightly onto his biceps. They feel even nicer - and firmer - than you’d originally thought they’d be, but you don’t get much time to enjoy them before your focus switches to the hard heat poking at you from behind.

The grin on Yonji’s face gets wider still, and he lifts his arms to put his hands behind his head.

You slide back, closer towards his legs, and you feel his cock slipping between your thighs as you get into position. In that moment, his preparation makes sense - and your eyes go wide as you reach your hand down to touch him. Just as with his overall body build, he completely dwarfs his brothers. The shaft is too thick for you to even properly wrap your hand around, topped with a sharply-ridged head nearly the size of an apple. 

“Oh my god.” You find your voice again, and it’s all panic. 

_“This_ is why I have to go last.” Yonji slaps your ass, which you interpret as a sign to _get a move on_ \- and you nervously lift your hips, grasping his cock as you position it between your slick lips. It’s too heavy to stay up on its own, and your hand is shaking as you bring the head to your well-stretched opening. “I tend to leave a breeding bitch too stretched out for Ichiji or Niji to be able to feel anything for a couple days afterwards...so they go first and I have to wait.”

Breathing deeply, heart beating at a rapid pace, your start to sink down onto his cock without accidentally tensing up. You feel the head start to slide in easily thanks to Yonji’s dedication to loosening you up, and the sensation of him rubbing against your sensitive inner ridges sets off an orgasm that tightens your cunt up just enough to keep him from pushing in farther.

“Fucking Ichiji,” you hear Yonji grumble as you moan and cry out. His hands move from behind his head to your hips, holding you firmly in place as your hips rock, fucking yourself just on his cockhead. “It’s cheating, drugging the breeding whore like this.”

Through your haze of pleasure, you lower yourself down further onto him, humping yourself downward and swallowing him into you, bit by bit. Yonji’s hands stay right on your hips, but he lets you take the initiative as you shove yourself downwards on his cock. 

“That’s what I like to see,” he chuckles, and your eyes start to roll back as you feel yourself being filled to a degree you hadn’t thought possible. He touches every sensitive spot inside you, and you start to wonder if even his preliminary stretching was enough as it starts to become harder to fit him in. “A pretty girl working for her breeding. Get the whole thing inside you...and don’t be afraid to tell me if you can’t. We have all the time in the world and if I need to stretch you a bit more, I will.”

After a few more minutes of pumping your hips over him, mixing wet noises with your heavy breathing, you realize that’s not necessary. The wetness dripping out of you had coated him nicely, keeping things slick as you worked - twisting your hips in circles to ease in as much as you could. With every movement you make, Yonji lets out a groan, and he holds you tighter. You watch him disappear inside you with a sense of pride, and there’s a triumphant rush as you feel your cunt lips press against his hard abs - with him held deep inside you, throbbing and radiating heat.

There’s a pause as you catch your breath, shoulders heaving back and forth as another wave of sweat works its way over your skin, and you look at Yonji to realize he’s sweating profusely himself, face flushed as he bites down on his bottom lip. On your hips, his nails dig into your skin, and you can feel the slightest tremors in his grip. For all his bragging and smirking, you know the face of a man close to the edge - and this is it.

You straighten your body up, letting his cock slide all the way back out of you until only the thick, swollen head is between your lips - and then you let yourself drop back down, forcing it all back inside you in an instant. 

The rush of his cock rubbing against every ridge in your cunt is more than you can handle, and you let out a sharp cry as you throw your head back again. Saliva had stopped filling your mouth so easily now, and you can see and think a little clearer - but as before, everything you feel is pleasure, intense pleasure, and all your nerves feel alive across the surface of your skin. Yonji lets out a half-groan half-shout of his own, louder than yours, and his hands shake in earnest.

His sounds of pleasure are a mood-boosting shot of adrenaline, and you want more. Again, you raise yourself up, and again, you let yourself drop back down. You do it repeatedly, planting your feet on either side of Yonji to provide better leverage as you piston yourself up and down, feeling your ass slamming against his thighs with every impact as the moans that explode out of him continue to increase in volume.

“Yes... _yes._ Fucking _yes.”_ His hands move from your hips to your thighs, and his blue eyes look almost drunk as he looks at you, licking his lips. _“This_ is what Ichiji misses when he uses those pills...the enthusiasm. The drive. _Fuck yes.”_

You smile, sweat streaming down your face, and lean back to give him a better view as his cock slides in and out of you with every bounce. You’re not completely sure how you’re managing to stay balanced, or how you’re resisting the orgasm you feel bubbling beneath the very surface of your skin, but you’re doing both. Yonji slaps your ass again, and you bite down on your bottom lip.

“Play with your tits. I want to see.”

Your hands immediately go to your tits, cupping them in your hands as you continue bouncing in place. You roll your hard nipples between damp fingertips, and steel yourself against the impending orgasm as your shiver and moan. Getting more flushed by the second, Yonji watches intently, drooling almost as much as you were earlier.

“God, those are so fucking nice. You think they’ll get bigger once you’ve been bred? I bet they’ll get _much_ bigger. I can’t wait to see it.” He slaps your ass again, and you feel his cock give a heavy throb inside you. “Are you going to play with your tits for me some more even after I’ve put a baby in you? Going to show off how big and heavy they’re going to get?”

“Yes.” You mean it. You fully mean it, and his words are almost as intoxicating as the pill’s effects were. Your knees start to buckle, but you keep your motions in a steady rhythm, squeezing your cunt around him as much as you’re able. “I’ll show you. Whenever you want.”

 _“So_ good.” Another throb inside your cunt, and you notice Yonji’s eyes starting to go unfocused themselves. “They say a breeding bitch’s cunt is the wettest when she’s pregnant...I can’t wait to find out if that’s true.”

More throbbing from his cock, and you squeeze your cunt in response with each one. Your legs start to shake from the effort, and the heat in the room around you is quickly becoming sticky and oppressive. Your orgasm is coming, and it’s coming _soon -_ but it looks like his is as well. “Me either,” you respond, voice barely more than a whisper. 

“Oh, fucking -” Yonji’s arms wrap around you suddenly, dragging you down against the hard wall of his chest. His grip is tight and unyielding, and you can barely breathe as he holds you against him, placing his feet flat on the bed as he thrusts hard up into you. Your vision whites out momentarily as your delayed orgasm seizes you with ferocity - and then peaks higher as you feel hot, intense gushing inside you. “Fuck, oh fuck, I’m - I’m cumming, fuck -”

Your cries are muffled by your mouth against his chest, and the taste of his sweat tingles on your tongue as pleasure radiates from your clit in powerful waves all over your body. What space was left in your cunt that wasn’t occupied by Yonji’s cock is rapidly filling, giving you an almost bloated sensation as you’re filled to the brim and beyond with his seed. The combination of heat, wetness, and fullness is almost too much for your brain to handle when he finally pulls out, lifting you up and dropping you onto the bed beside him. Quickly, there’s a flood rushing out of you, making the bedding even stickier as it was before as your gaping cunt throbs.

When your eyes can work again, you’re staring up at that chandelier again, emeralds sparkling in the glow of its individual light bulbs. The room is finally no longer spinning, but your head is throbbing painfully - to say nothing of how stretched-out, sore, and used your pussy feels. You try to lift your head, and find that you can’t move a muscle. It’s all been so much in such a small window of time.

Beside you, you hear Yonji sigh happily, and he brings his hand to brush the hair from your eyes once again.

“Ichiji always picks the best ones...I envy him. Guess I need to clean you up and bring you back to his room before he realizes you’re gone. Though I imagine one look at your cunt and he’s going to know what happened. Heh. Gotta say...you’re my favorite breeding slut so far. Can’t wait to see which of us bred you right.”


	4. Epilogue

The sheets are cool against your cheek as you press your face into the bed. Your hands grip them in tight fists as the eldest prince - Ichiji, the one who originally found you - takes you from behind, holding your hips tightly and thrusting with intense vigor. He’s long since stopped giving you the pill he slipped you for your first breeding and, likewise, you’ve certainly long since stopped needing it. Even the slightest touch on your cheek, your chest, or between your legs suffices to arouse you. As of late, though, Ichiji prefers to take you on all fours, instead of other positions you had preferred more.

There aren’t a lot of options that work quite as well now that your belly has gotten so large.

When he finishes, cum surging deep inside you, he grasps your hips tight enough to bloom new bruises over the ones he gave you yesterday, and the day before that. He rolls you onto your back for a once-over. You stretch out, showcasing what you know he loves seeing - your heavy tits, your belly that seems to grow larger still with every passing day. "Is it to your liking, Prince Ichiji?"  


"Absolutely delicious. Are you proud that your breeding has gone so well?"

"Proud, and honored that you chose me." You love how he smiles when you praise him and his decisions.

"You remind me every day that I chose well." With one last smirk, he turns and leaves your room.

In the shower, you follow your established routine: rinse out what Ichiji left behind, clean off all the sweat, and everything else can follow. You’ve scarcely begun washing your hair when you hear your bathroom door open, and you smile to yourself as the curtain is yanked open and someone joins you. 

Back against the tile, Niji wastes no time before thrusting up inside you, steadying you with a hand on your ass as you slip your arms around his shoulders. It’s an awkward position, but one of the only ones that permits him full access to your tits. He’s become fascinated with how playing with them as of late triggers them to leak all over, and proceeds to capitalize on that immediately, circling one nipple with his thumb as the warm water of the shower soaks you both.

“Open your mouth,” he growls into your ear as he pounds into you. He never wears his goggles with you, and it's disarming seeing him with the same stunning blue eyes as the other two. The color is the same - but his have more slyness, more mischief.  


You open your mouth, and he sticks his coated thumb against your tongue for you to lick.

“Taste it. Tell me if it’s good. You’re clever for a breeding slut - so I know you’d know better than to feed my future children anything less than perfection.” No sooner has he finished talking before he’s latched his mouth onto one of your tits, deciding to taste for himself - just like every other time he’s come to see you, in the last several weeks. He sucks on you with abandon, throwing in a bite every now and then to make you jump, and his throbbing inside you becomes more and more pronounced.  


Several orgasms on your part later and one pounding that turns into face-fucking (“Why shouldn’t I have some fun if you’ve already been bred properly?”), and Niji leaves you sprawled out on your back on the bathroom floor, decidedly filthier than you’d been before your shower.

After you clean yourself up, you retire back to your room - a modest and decidedly pretty living space, with a view straight out over the ever-moving sea. The wallpaper is accented in gold, and your furnishings are just as lavish - breeding whore or not, you have the future of the kingdom inside you, according to Ichiji. Your bed is the dominant piece in the room, and it has certainly been put to enough use to justify its large size.

After all the jostling and shaking, it takes a bit to soothe the crankiness in your belly, but you manage well enough. Laying sideways, you nod off in your comfortable bed and sink into a dreamy sleep. Some time later, you wake up to your leg being held up as you’re slowly stretched open by a thick, familiar cock. You shift to accommodate, and press your ass back to slip more inside you.

“I wasn’t trying to wake you.” Yonji says that every night when he comes to see you, and you know he means it - but there’s no sleeping through a cock that massive being slipped inside you. One arm rests over you, cradling one of your large tits. “I love how big these have gotten.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” you whisper breathlessly. “You and your brothers.”

Yonji doesn’t say much after that, beyond moaning ‘fuck’ and telling you how wet you are. The wetness makes his deep thrusting easier, but he’s treating you more gently than he has in the past, releasing your tits to cradle your belly. When he finally finishes - only after you’ve finished twice, and with him groaning loud enough to wake anyone even slightly closer to the tower you call home now - he stays inside you for a bit, using his fingers to trace along your skin. 

“You look ready to pop,” he observes, his voice a tired murmur.

“Any day now.” That’s what your doctors have said - and Ichiji has made sure the doctors tending to you are nothing less than the best.

“That means we’ll know which of us was...successful.” Yonji’s hand stops, resting with an open palm on your belly. Beneath his hand, you can feel shifting inside you. “It should be easy enough if we go off hair color, wouldn’t you think?”

You nod, knowing he can still see you in the shaft of moonlight through the window. 

“And then the two of us who didn’t make the cut this time...it’ll be between us, seeing who takes you first when you’re ready to be bred again.” He sounds smug, and almost excited - you don’t doubt that Yonji will be pleased whatever the outcome.

“Soon enough.” You rest your hand on your belly, feeling the results of your successful breeding within. Multiples, the doctors told you. You can’t wait to see how they look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Did cursory research and in late pregnancy it is completely possible/not uncommon for tits to leak  
> \- All my thanks to Adam (@marimobrained) for providing inspiration for that scene with Yonji <3  
> \- Thanks for reading this whole filthy lil thing <3


End file.
